The Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree at CSUDH is a partnership between El Camino College, Compton College, and Harbor/UCLA REI. Seventy-two percent of the science and health majors at CSUDH are URM. At least 70 percent of URM students work more than 25 hours per week. The program attempts to prepare students for transitioning to a baccalaureate institution by empowering students with knowledge, skills and abilities. The program consists of research seminars, summer research experience, advisement and mentoring by CSUDH and REI research scientists, and offering Bridges students the opportunity to take courses at CSUDH. There is a plan to develop courses that are jointly taught at the community college, offer career and transfer workshops, as well as a plan to continue special help to program students such as waiving of application fees, priority application, registration, counseling, notification of application opportunities, and special assistance in filling out financial aid forms. There will also be free assessment to determine student disability status, and bookstore and cafeteria discounts. The community college liaisons will recruit students through their brochures, classes, contacts with the student newspaper and student government, and counseling staff. Every student will take an intensive one-day Research Training Core Curriculum course on research ethics, laboratory safety, safe handling of radioactive materials, and use of resources. Each student will participate in a summer laboratory research program and have an opportunity to do research during the academic year. This latter opportunity could be important in light of the many hours most of the students work. The program has an experienced and dedicated team of leaders, coordinators, and research mentors. Another program strength is the detailed timeline. One weakness of the program seems to center around not providing tutoring or intervention in "difficult" courses such as math, chemistry, and molecular biology. Also, more information could have been provided on the student participants from 1999, such as where they are now, their major, how many courses they have completed, and if the students are transfer ready. Also, the results of the student surveys were not published.